Show and Tell
by What I call Lynn
Summary: It was ridiculous, anyway.


He was standing by the windows. His head was tilted and leaned on the glass, looking outside and seeing the branches swinging and leaves falling.

"I can't believe we're doing this." He went back to his seat and dropped, placing his chin above the back of the palms of his crossed arms flatly placed in the arm of his chair.

"Hmm?"

The classroom was getting noisy and paper balls were thrown in the air.

His body rose up and leaned his elbow and placed his chin to his hand.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"The Show and Tell?"

He grunted. "Aren't we too old for this?"

He faced the windows again and John saw how his icy blue eyes shines back as the ray of sunlight strikes the glass and hit them.

"It's fun! And we get to get away from an exam."

"John, we're 17.."

"So?"

"So…. This is ridiculous. Clearly we're too old to enjoy this. I rather have an exam that to forcefully endure this."

"SHERLOCK!"

"Whatever. I don't care. This is boring…"

"Come on, now. Besides, Anderson's story is quite amusing-"

"BORING, John."

John threw a paper ball to him that hit Sherlock's hair and got stuck to his curls. Sherlock gave him a very sharp look as he removes the paper from his hair.

"Err- Sorry."

Sherlock hissed. "Anyway, what did you bring?"

"My pet hedgehog!" John gave a very wide smile to him and shown a colorful cage where his hedgehog was.

"You… brought… your pet hedgehog.."

"Yeah!"

Sherlock gestured his hand in the air as a sign of disapproval.

"Holmes!" said their teacher.

Sherlock stoop up from his chair and took what he brought for the class. John tried to peep but couldn't see what it was for Sherlock walked passed in front of him.

He stood in front of the whole class in the middle of the platform and took out what it looked like a human skull.

"This is my friend." Sherlock said with a very low voice with resentment that he's doing this. He held it in front of him. The eyes of his teacher and his classmates, especially John's widen by the sight of it in his long hand.

"Is that really a real human skull?" said a schoolgirl seated in front.

"Of course, it is." He said flatly and placed his free hand inside his black coat and rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid enough to bring a fake one." He glanced to John's whose arms are already crossed and his eyebrows were meeting.

"Can I go back to my sit?"

"Don't you want to tell a story about that friend of yours, Sherlock?"

"Do you really want to hear the story of a poor, beaten man who owns this skull? How he was tortured and – "

"Enough! Okay. Back to your seat, Mr. Holmes."

"I thought so, Mr. Lestrade." He said sarcastically. He walked straightly to his place and met John's angry stare.

"WHAT- was that?!" John leaned his arm to the head of his hair and his head moved forward to Sherlock.

"A skull." He said mockingly. He pulled a strand of his curly locks and played with it. His blue eyes turned away from John's.

"You know what I mean, Sherlock!" he said softly, almost hushing and inaudible but full of rage.

"I don't know what you mean, John." He snorted again.

"You were mean back there. Molly was just asking a question-"

"Seriously, John –"

"- and you talked back to Mr. Lestrade!"

"Whatever." He pulled out the collar of his coat.

"Oh, don't you do that, Sherlock Holmes.. "

"Do what?"

"You, pulling those collars. Unacceptable!"

"What do you mean? As what I've said, this is ridiculous. And you're bringing your pet hedgehog…" He sees John from the corner of his eyes.

"And you. Bringing that hideous skull. Ugh! I've had enough of this. John turned away and sat properly with his fist in tight clinch.

"Watson!" called their teacher loudly.

"I can't believe I'm dating you." John said before standing up and picking his pet.

A playful smile formed from the corner of Sherlock's lips. His eyes follow every move that John makes. Their eyes met as he steps up to the small stage. John could feel how he blushed when he saw Sherlock looking at him. A wider smile formed in Sherlock's face when John decided to turned away from their locked glances.


End file.
